How life should've been
by FrozenDeity
Summary: Naruto gets betrayed by Sasuke after the fight with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. On Naruto's deathbed a god show's up and offers him a second chance with some much needed changes to his life. Needless to say he takes the offer but this time everything truly is different than what he remembers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Betrayal

I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. I do own all the original characters however.

Example 1 "regular conversation"

Example 2 " **Really pissed/Demon or Tailed Beast**

Example 3 "Location Change"

As the first drop of blood fell to the ground, it seemed like the whole battlefield went silent. Sasuke Uchiha pulled his blade out of Naruto Uzumaki's heart with one swift motion, "Naruto I appreciate the stepping stone you have been for me. From this day on I will mold Konohagakure into the greatest elemental nation with me as the Hokage." "You were simply to weak to become Hokage, the only reason you even got this far was the with the help of the Nine-Tails. You were always far too trusting and kind that's why I can't leave Konohagakure in your care."

Naruto wanted to respond to Sasuke but he couldn't he was already losing consciousness from the loss of blood. Then suddenly like an explosion white light flooded his eyes and then once Naruto began to adjust to the sudden burst of light a black silhouette appeared. As Naruto eyes fully adjusted to the sudden burst of white light he began to see that the figure was a shirtless white male with tribal tattoos covering his body. He wore black khaki shorts with a white jacket tide around his waist and he had spikey golden colored hair, as Naruto began to conceptualize the man in front of him he noticed the man had solid white eyes.

"So, is this hell? Have you come to take me away from this world?" Naruto bluntly asked. "No this is not hell, and also I'm not here to take you away that's the Shinigami's responsibility. I'm here for a different reason." The man replied indifferently.

"Then why are you here? And, where are we?" Naruto asked

"I'm here to give you a second shot at your life, and well I'm dying just like you are now. I need someone to take my place as the Supreme God of the Multiverse. That someone is going to be you." The god replied

"WHAT?! You can do that? And I don't really get the whole God of the Multiverse thing but why choose me?" Naruto said full of hope and confusion.

"Yes, I can and you were the only person I've found within the last eon with a deep desire to protect those close to you. So, do you accept this offer or would you like to pass on to the afterlife?" The god said with a small grin on his face that Naruto didn't miss.

"Hell yes! I get a second chance at life and get to correct all the mistakes I've made this far!" Naruto almost shouted.

"Good, however this time there will be some differences with what you are accustomed to. I've made some changes to the past and well you'll see what I mean when you wake up. Now I'm going to place my energy within an entity of my creation to seal inside of you instead of the Nine-Tails. This way you will slowly gain my power and knowledge over time instead of giving all of it to you at one time. That would make your second chance at life way to easy in the beginning." The god said with a smile

Then the man simply held his arm up in on the palm of his hand and a black orb appeared and started to grow larger and larger until Naruto thought it was at least the size of the actual moon if not bigger. The orb stopped growing in size eventually and then a crack appeared in the top of the orb. With sudden roar from the inside of the orb, the orb shattered into thousands upon thousands of fragments. A dragon filled the place of orb, the dragon was all black with razor sharp spikes all the way down it's back and tail. The dragon then flapped it's wings once and landed on the ground resulting in hurricane gale winds and a shockwave that shook the ground for what seemed like ages.

Naruto gulped at the sight of the dragon and nervously said "You're going to seal that big ass dragon inside of me? And where the hell is the Nine-Tails going to go?"

"Yes, his name is Bahamut it would serve you well not to get on his bad side. And like I said earlier there are going to be things that are going to be completely different from what you currently know. Now this is going to hurt like a motherfucker, but before that I have one last piece of advice for the future god. LOSE THE FUCKING ORANGE! It hurts to look at you, like seriously you look ridiculous." Yelled the god

The god then took his right hand and proceeded punch into naruto's stomach and to pull out the Nine-Tail fox from naruto's abdomen without Naruto even activating his chakra to get the seal to appear. Once the Nine-Tails was extracted Naruto immediately passed out from the pain. With Naruto's body lifelessly on the ground the god bent down and placed his hand on naruto's right shoulder. The tribal tattoos that were on the god began to converge into one solid blob of black ink and then started to flow onto Naruto's body. Once the ink had settled on naruto's shoulder it made a small faint kanji symbol which meant rebirth, and encircling the kanji were black flames.

"Good luck kid your going to need it" The god said slowly disappearing along with Bahamut. As the god and bahamut disappeared the ink on naruto's shoulder grew darker and more vivid.

A/N

Hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I plan on having this go from his child hood all the way to where Boruto starts. This is the only chapter with an OC in it, so don't worry this isn't going to be a story with dozens of OC's in it. I plan on having Naruto growing stronger gradually but also become a lot more knowledgeable. Still debating on Naruto's weapon of choice if you have any ideas please let me know. That and who Naruto ends up romancing is also in the air. Any form of criticism is welcomed, all I ask is that you try to give helpful criticism not just bashing. See you next chapter when Naruto wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. New Beginnings

I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. I do own all the original characters however.

Example 1 "regular conversation"

Example 2 " **Really pissed/Demon or Tailed Beast** "

Example 3 " _Location Change or inner thoughts_ "

Naruto awoke in a medium size room that was unfamiliar to him. The walls were a burgundy color and there was a minimal amount of furniture in the room. To the right of him he noticed there was a small wooden nightstand, and on top of it was a picture of him with his mother, father, and some blonde girl he didn't recognize all eating ramen at Ichiraku's ramen stand. It took him a minute to process what he just saw in the photograph; his parents had died before he had the chance to spend anytime with them. Well that was the case in his past life at least.

Then in a flash the scenery changed to a massive field with Bahamut in the middle of the field just laying down looking at him like everything was ordinary. After a short moment of watching Naruto nervously fidget and have a mini freak out he began to speak to him.

" **I see your finally awake."** Bahamut rumbled.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Where am I now? One moment I'm laying in a bed in some room I don't even recognize looking at picture of me and my parents with some blonde girl in it. Then the next thing I know I'm in the middle of this huge field with you staring me down!" Naruto shouted.

At that moment Bahamut rose up from the ground and got on all four of his legs and released a fraction of his killing intent. Which was enough to have Naruto become as stiff as a statue and have his heart almost stop, bahamut noticed that he was about to kill Naruto with just a minuscule amount of killing intent and instantly let it go. He decided it would be best for the both of them if he didn't kill him right away. He then laid back down and spoke once again.

" **I will give you this freebie only once, keep your tone down your still nothing but an insignificant runt right now. Next time you yell in this space like that there will be consequences. You are in a mental dimension of the seal that allows me and you to meet face to face. I figured this would be best for our first conversation."** Bahamut rumbled.

"Okay, I get it no yelling. You got it whatever you say goes just don't kill me please, I really like living and don't want to die so soon just after getting my second chance at life." Naruto pleaded raising his hands in the air. After seeing that Bahamut showed no interest in taking Naruto's life he continued on and tried to have a conversation with his new resident.

"So, you're saying all of this is in my mind and the seal is making all of this possible." Naruto spoke with caution careful not to upset Bahamut again.

" **Yes, that is the basic idea behind it. However, that is not the reason why you're here, I simply called you here to warn you. Don't think that this second chance is going to be easy and everything will go swimmingly. You are a new god with the power to rule the multiverse, every god known and unknown will be gunning for your head in order to obtain this power."** Bahamut echoed

"So basically, I just have to kick all of their asses and boom, problem solved right?" Naruto asked not truly grasping the gravity of the situation he was in.

" **Wrong, the gods are not allowed to directly fight each other until both have reached their peak state according to ancient law. However, this doesn't mean that they are not going to try. They will power up every foe that you face making even the basic ninjas formidable opponents. Everyone you know and love and everyone that you're about to meet is in grave danger now. Also, be aware, one god is here in your world and already working against you."** Bahamut stated bluntly.

"What? Why didn't the God of the Multiverse tell me that before I accepted his offer? And who is here already trying to kill me? I just woke up for fuck's sake." Naruto said as calmly as he could trying his best not to yell.

" **Would that have mattered to you? You most likely would have shrugged it off and said fuck it, I'll just kick their ass and be done with it, and it's this worlds Shinigami. She is not in the best of moods after having all souls she had collected from the war with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ripped out of her and placed back into this world. Then there is also the possibility for her to gain an infinite amount power if she kills you."** Bahamut stated indifferently.

"So, what am I going to do? I can't just let her kill me and those I still care about." Naruto asked.

" **You train, train your ass off. You're forgetting that you're now a god, even if you're just a new god and you don't understand how to use any of your power you're still a god. You'll find that your body now can withstand more punishment and physical abuse so I suggest that you use your clones and start to research everything you can about time space jutsu. I'll do some work on my end combining some of my knowledge with your own about time and space, also I will be increasing your already insanely high chakra capacity. Don't worry to much about this right now, to the best of my knowledge I know we still have a decent amount of time before she can try anything."** Bahamut stated.

"Okay I'll do my best, and thanks for all your help, the Nine-Tails was never this helpful in my past life. I won't let you down." Naruto said with a big grin on his face and his signature thumbs up.

" **Good, and I have two more things before you go. One we can talk anytime using this mental link just don't talk to me unless you have a very good reason. We are not friends, I'm only helping you because my life is at stake as well. Two don't be a moron when you wake up, it's not normal for a 12-year-old to be spamming shadow clones without any ninja school experience."** Bahamut said and then closed his eyes. When is eyes fully shut the scenery changed back into the unfamiliar room.

( _Unfamiliar room)_

Okay well now I'm back in this room and I have to figure out if I'm alone or not. Naruto then looked to his right and noticed the photograph again. Oh yeah, I still have to figure out what the hell this is about, Bahamut never answered my question about this. Well I won't find any answers just laying here I better get moving, with that Naruto procced to get out of bed. However instead of simply getting out of bed he flung himself off unintentionally and ended up face first in the floor. "OW what the hell" Naruto said out loud.

" **HA now that was funny, I was wondering if you would realize that your 12 now and are using way too much strength for your 12-year-old body and ended up flinging yourself of the bed. Don't worry it shouldn't take you long to get used to it again. Oh, and your about to have company don't freak out now."** Bahamut stated with a chuckle.

Naruto then laid his body flat on the ground and rolled on to his back and started to stretch out his arms. He waved them around for a moment getting use to how light they felt. It amazed him how scrawny and weak he felt now. He was use to being at least twice this big and felt like if anything would touch him now it would kill him without even meaning too. That's when he heard it, that familiar voice that he couldn't quite remember whose it belonged to.

"Naruto?! Are you okay? What are you doing in there?" A female voice yelled out from what seemed like to be right down the hall.

Naruto's heart started to beat rapidly, the voice sounded so familiar. He was mentally cursing him self for not knowing who it was, he felt like he should have instantly known who it was but he didn't. His heart beat increased even more as he heard footsteps coming his way. Who ever it was, they were coming to check on him and they were coming quick.

The door to the room rapidly swung open revealing a short woman who looked like she was in her early twenty's. She had scarlet red hair, it reminded Naruto of a red habanero. She wore a white undershirt with a chūnin vest over it and blue ninja pants with a green apron draped over the vest. Naruto immediately recognized this woman as his mother and almost burst out in tears at seeing her again but somehow managed to hold them back. He wanted to get up and give her a hug but he was held back by his current inability to control his own body adequately.

"Naruto? What are you doing in the floor and why do you look so shocked to see me?" Kushina Uzumaki asked with a frying pan in her hand. At this moment time seemed to completely freeze for Naruto. He had just realized that his parents were alive in this world and that they hadn't been killed the night of the Nine-Tails attack on the village.

" **This is your choice but listen to me and listen well before you say anything. Your parents are alive yes; however, they don't know this is your second shot at life. You're not supposed to know anything about the Nine-Tails attack on the village yet. You haven't even been to ninja school yet. Your best bet is to feign ignorance of everything and try to have a healthy family life, but this is your choice and yours alone. Do what you feel like is best kid."** Bahamut echoed in his mind.

Time then seemed to return to normal and his mother was now glaring at him expecting an answer.

"Nothing mom, I just fell out of bed. I was having a nightmare that I lost you and dad. It's okay now I realized that it was just a dream. And mom what are you doing with a frying pan?" Naruto said with a sheepish giggle.

Kushina raised an eyebrow at this but decided not question anything just yet. "I'm about to start making breakfast for everyone. Today's a big day for you so start getting ready and take a shower, it's your first day at the academy. Breakfast will be ready in an hour or so, be sure to make it to the table in time." Kushina said with a smile, and with that she turned around and started making her way to the kitchen shutting the door behind her.

Naruto knew what that smile meant and he did not want to be late or else he knew he would be in some serious trouble. He looked around the room and found a closet on the other side of the room, he managed to pick himself off the floor stumble towards it. When he opened it, he had to blink a couple of times to fully understand what he found, there were multiple orange jumpsuits like the one he used to wear when he was a kid in his past life. _Well at least I have some familiar clothing, but damn that god was right it, really does hurt to look at these_ Naruto thought to himself. He decided that after his first check from his first D-rank mission he would buy a new outfit immediately but until then he would have to settle with these. Naruto then stumbled towards the door that Kushina had left and made sure to lock it and then proceeded to make 3 shadow clones.

"Walk back and forth in a straight line until you get use to how this body feels." He commanded the clones in a hushed voice careful not to alert anyone that might have been within earshot. Five minutes had past and he dispelled the clones and attempted to walk again. He found that it was now like second nature again and decided to wait until he was in a secluded place to summon more clones to get use to his body for combat purposes. Naruto then turned around and opened his bedroom door to reveal a long hallway with three doors on his right and one single door on left side of the hall next to a set of stairs. _Great now I have to play guess what's behind which door without looking like I don't know where the hell I'm at._

Naruto decided to go and check out the first door on the left and knock out that side of the hall first. He gave a huge sigh of relief when he opened it and it revealed a standard bathroom with towels stocked on the shelfs. After about 15 minutes are so Naruto was out of the shower and drying off when he heard a knock at the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a minute just let me finish drying off." Naruto said loud enough for the other person to hear. He heard a female groan and stomp off quickly which made Naruto stop drying off momentarily. He shrugged it off thinking it was his mom trying to use the restroom but Naruto had a gut feeling that It wasn't his mom.

After he finished drying off he folded the towel back up and placed it on top of his bed and headed down stairs for breakfast. He was eager to meet his father now that he already met his mom. It still all felt like he was in a really elaborate genjutsu, but he knew that soon enough everything would feel normal too him. As he made his way downstairs he smelled his mother making breakfast and followed it as a guide to the kitchen/dining room. He walked over to his mom and asked "Hey mom, do you need any help setting the table or anything?"

Kushina couldn't help herself but laugh at this "What's come over you sweetie? Are you that shook up from your nightmare that you wanted to help me?" She then took some utensils out of a drawer and handed them to Naruto. "Here, go set the table. Your father and sister should be down soon, don't forget about proper table etiquette that I taught you last week." Kushina said with a sincere smile.

Naruto smiled back "Sure thing mom." He headed towards the table then stopped mid stride and almost dropped all the utensils in the floor. _WHAT?! Is that who that girl is? Do I really have a sister? Is she the new Nine-Tails Jinchūriki?_ All of these thoughts were running through Naruto 's head at a million miles an hour.

"Naruto what are you waiting on? Didn't your mom tell you to set the table?" A man said behind Naruto.

This shocked Naruto so bad that he jumped off the ground and dropped all of the utensils in the floor.

"Now why did you do tha-… Naruto are you okay you look like you've seen a ghost or something?" The man said.

" **Get it together kid. You will have time to think about everything that has changed tonight when you train."** Bahamut echoed in his mind.

This quickly snapped Naruto out of his temporary shock from seeing his father again and the fact that he now had a sister he had yet to meet. "Sorry dad, you just scared me that's all. I'll pick them up and go wash them and set the table." Naruto said sheepishly with a small giggle.

"No need Naruto, I can take care of it just go have a seat at the table." Minato replied while picking up the utensils. Naruto simply nodded and went and chose a seat at the table. He watched as his father headed in to the kitchen and give his mother a kiss and tell her good morning with a smile. Naruto couldn't help but smile at this. He now had a life that he dreamed and wished he had more than anything in his past life. His parents were alive and happy, they cared about him greatly and he had a sister to meet.

Minato walked towards the table with new and clean utensils in his hand and started to set the table before he began to talk. "So, it's your first day at the academy today. I remember my first day at the academy I was a nervous wreck. I was so worried that I would flunk out and have to get some job as a regular civilian." Minato said with a small chuckle and taking his seat.

"You flunk?! But, you are a genius dad. You're the Hokage and you can use all these kick ass jutsu. I mean you were prodigy, at least that's what everyone says." Naruto exclaimed

"Ha yeah that may be true, however I had to work hard for all those jutsu. I worked hard when any other ninja would have called it quits. The only reason I have had so much success is because of all the hard work I have put into my jutsu and myself. Naruto just remember that everything in this world you have to work hard for, nothing in this world will just be given to you. You have to go out there and make it happen." Minato said

"Now since you're starting the ninja academy today, if you can give me the answer to my question I will magically 'forget' that you cussed in front of your mom. If not, well you know what's going to happen." Minato said with a faint smile that it sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Can you tell me the five basic chakra natures a ninja can use?" Minato asked

Thankfully this was infinitely easier now that it was his second life and he had experienced each nature up close. He was sure that he would have failed this in his first life. Now that he thought about he didn't know how he passed the graduation exam. He didn't know half of what everyone else seemed to know. That would have to change he wasn't going to be dead last this time if he had anything to say about it.

"Each ninja can have either a Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, and Lightning chakra nature. Most ninja can use more than one nature though." Naruto replied

"Good, I see that you have been actually reading some of the books in our library room. Now could you tell me what it's called when you have two chakra natures combined?" Minato asked.

"It's called a kekkei genkai and you can make special jutsu that you couldn't make if you just had one nature." Naruto was beaming at this point. Being able to answer the questions his dad had asked had ensured that he was in the clear from receiving any type of punishment so far.

By this time Kushina had sat down at the table and placed a plate full of food at each seat. "Good, I'm glad that you have been studying. You might be able to catch up with your sister if you keep at it. You know how she wants to be the next Hokage and is doing everything possible to help her chances so far." Kushina said softly

"Speaking of your sister, she's late to breakfast. NARUKO! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Kushina yelled making Naruto flinch in the sudden change in his mother's voice.

"Coming mom!" a voice called out from the stairwell. Seconds later the short blonde women Naruto had seen in that photograph appeared and sat down at the table. She was wearing black ninja pants and a grey sweater. She also wore black fingerless gloves which Naruto thought was kind of weird but who was he to judge in his orange jumpsuit. It was then that he recognized the faint and barely noticeable whisker marks on her face signifying that she was in fact the Nine-Tails Jinchūriki. Suddenly he felt a strong desire to protect her, he knew that in a few years she would be hunted relentlessly by the Akatsuki. Not only would they all be S-rank ninja but they would be stronger than before due to his new circumstances.

"Mom do you know who is going to be our instructor at the academy?" Naruko asked as she adjusted her seat.

"Hmm, I believe it's Iruka or maybe it's Mizuki. I'm not really sure sweetheart, but you'll find out soon enough. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold, you're going to need it to get through the day." Kushina said.

Naruko sighed when she heard the answer, obviously unsatisfied by the answer her mom had given her, but she soon cheered up and started to eat her breakfast like everyone else.

"Honey don't forget to pick up Satsuki on your way to the ninja academy. We promised Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha that we would take their daughter to school with our children till they got back from their mission later this week." Kushina said with a small smile to Minato.

Naruto's mind started to race. He knew that the Uchiha clan had been massacred by Itachi because of power struggle within the village by the order of Danzō Shimura. He also knew that anything was possible now that this was a life created by a god that said there would be differences from what he used to know.

 _"time skip. In front of the Uchiha Residential Sector"_

 _Naruto, Naruko, Minato, Satsuki._

Waiting at the gate of the Uchiha Residential Sector was Satsuki. She wore black ninja sandals with white mini shorts and a sleeveless red shirt. Naruto was shocked at the resemblance to how Sasuke looked as a kid, they even had the same shiny black hair expect hers was down to her shoulders. As the group walked up

"You're late Naruko. We only have 15 minutes to get to class and I don't want to be late on my first day. After all the next Hokage can't be late." Satsuki said challengingly

"Oh please Satsuki, we all know I'm going to be the next Hokage so don't worry about that. But hey, when I become Hokage you can be my secretary though." Naruko quipped back.

"Girls there's no need to fight about that right now, you three need to get to the academy. If you don't pass the academy for lack of attendance then you won't even have a shot at being the Hokage." Minato smiled trying to settle the down.

"You're right Hokage-sama please forgive my rudeness. I didn't even say hello to you or Naruto." Satsuki said.

"Don't worry about it was to be expected with how competitive you get with Naruko. Naruto say hello I don't know why you're acting so shy today. Maybe you're a nervous wreck about the academy, I'm not really sure, but don't be rude. Your mother and I raised you better than that." Minato said with a small smile.

Naruto was confused he knew that this was Sasuke it had to be. He put it together on the walk over here when he remembered that her parent's names were the same as Sasuke. They were the same age as well, so it all fit together perfectly. The only thing that threw him off was the fact that she was a girl. He had to give it to the god though he certainly knew how to mess with one's head. After finally seeing her and confirming what he thought to be true, all sorts of emotions started to flood Naruto's head. On one hand he was angry and wanted to punch her in the face for betraying him in his past life. On the other he knew that she knew nothing of that incident and that punching her would certainly cause a rift with her in this life. He decided just to say hello and try to distance himself from her until he could figure out his emotions. This was going to be a long day and Naruto felt like it was only going to get longer.

"Good morning Satsuki." Naruto said with his best fake smile.

"Good morning Naruto, are you ready for the academy? I know you're going to have to study a lot, you never were good at learning anything that wasn't hands on. Don't worry though I'm here to help you if you need the help learning anything." Satsuki said back clasping her hands together while giving Naruto a smile that just made Naruto highly uncomfortable.

 _What's going on? Why is she so friendly towards me? I need to figure out what I've done in this life up until now. Otherwise I'm going to be getting lost when people start talking to me that claim to have known before today. But right now, I have to deal with her being so friendly to me, I just don't like it. She reminds me so much of Sasuke and he was never friendly towards me. Now that I know this is him, or rather her, in this life I find it oddly irritating for her to be so friendly. Maybe if just give her short answers for now she will back off a little bit. Hopefully at least until I can get all my thoughts and emotions together._

"Yeah I am Satsuki. Can we get going now, I don't like the idea of being late either." Naruto asked. In all honestly Naruto felt apprehensive about going to the academy. He really didn't want any other surprises today. Finding out that he now had a sister and that Sasuke was now a girl was enough for one day in his opinion. He just wanted to go to the academy and think about everything while he could.

"Yeah dad let's go, the faster I get to the academy the faster I can graduate and become a genin. After that it's a race between me and Satsuki to see who will be the next Hokage. Even though we all know who's going to win that race." Naruko said trying to get under Satsuki's skin.

Satsuki brushed off Naruto's shortness with her as mere nerves. He had never been short with her like that, but he never had really talked much to her anyways. Every time that she came over it was always to study or to hang out with Naruko. Still Naruto was never that short with her and it bothered her for some reason she was unware of. She made a vow to herself to get to know him better and not just Naruko. In her mind the more friends she could make and support, the more that would support her and help her in out in her time of need. With her mind made up she decided to take one last mental jab Naruko before headed to the academy.

"And the winner of that race is going to be me. Now Hokage-san would you please escort all three of us to the ninja academy?" Satsuki asked.

"Yes of course I will." Minato replied. As they started to make there way to the ninja academy Minato got lost deep in thought. Wow this next generation of ninja is going to be spectacular, already forging strong bonds with another upcoming ninja before the even attending the academy. Naruto and Naruko I hope that you two grow up to be strong and respectable ninja. I just know that you will make me and your mother proud parents and change the ninja world for the better.

A/N

Yes I gave Naruto a sister and gave him his family back. Yes, the Uchiha clan is back and in full force. Sasuke is a female now and I didn't want to name her Sasuke otherwise I would confuse myself that she was actually a girl. I know things are really slow right now, I just really want to develop each character. I'm still undecided on who to pair Naruto with if I do give him a romantic pair. I also have decided on naruto's weapon of choice but you will have to wait until next chapter to see that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2. Reality Check

I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. I do own all the original characters however.

Example 1 "regular conversation"

Example 2 " **Really pissed/Demon or Tailed Beast** "

Example 3 " _Location Change or inner thoughts_ "

 _Konohagakure Academy_

Naruto decided to take a seat next to the window just like he did before in his past life. He always enjoyed the heat from the sun beaming down on him and being able to look out of the classroom window and feel like a normal kid, even if it was only just for a brief moment. It also provided him with an exit readily available from when the anbu would chase him around for doing harmless pranks around the village. _How did I manage to escape jonin anbu as a kid in this orange jumpsuit? I stick out like sore thumb, you would think it would be easy to spot me in a crowd wearing this. I guess they just let me go seeing as they probably wanted nothing to do with me back then._ Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as the classroom door opened and slammed shut.

"Hello class my name is Iruka Umino. I'm going to be your chūnin instructor this year, now how about we start with roll call. As I call your name I want you to acknowledge and say what you hope to accomplish by becoming a ninja of Konohagakure." Iruka said with a straight face. It was his first class with so many prominent future clan heads. He wanted to make a good impression on them and hopefully not suffer the wrath of any of their parents if he could avoid it.

"Okay up first is Chouji Akimichi." Iruka called out.

"Here, and well I would like to make my dad proud and take over as clan head one day sir." Chouji called out while opening his third bag of chips since they have been in the classroom.

"Okay good, Sakura Haruno." Iruka called out.

"Present, and well I don't know what I want right now. All of my friends are becoming ninja so I decided to give it a chance and see where it takes me." Sakura said with a nervous smile not really liking the truth about her answer.

Naruto choose to ignore the rest of the classrooms response to that question after hearing sakura's answer. All he could think about right now was how he must have acted before this point. He wanted to know if he made any promises to anyone before this point and who he had met before and who he hadn't met. It the latter of the two that he was struggling with, he knew better to assume that the only one he had met in that time frame was satsuki. His father was the Hokage, there was no doubt in his mind that he had to have met the current clan heads at least once and probably their children as well.

" **Naruto, you don't have time for this. I know I told you that it would be a while before the Shinigami made her move but that doesn't mean that you can just slack off all day in some academy classroom and only train at night. You already know everything this academy will teach you."** Bahamut grumbled

" _I'm not slacking off, I'm doing what I can right now I'm still just a twelve-year-old kid right now. I can't exactly go off and train at my own free will. Besides I don't think it will hurt to spend time with my classmates and future teammates to get to know their current skill level."_ Naruto shot back at Bahamut

" **Here, put your head down and act like your sleeping for now. I want to show you something."** Bahamut said calmly.

" _Sure, but can't this wait till after roll call is over at least it's almost my turn to speak._ " Naruto said getting a little irritated.

" **No, now do as your told boy**." Bahamut said raising his voice slight to show Naruto that it was important.

Naruto reluctantly put his down on the desk and closed his eyes to act like he was sleeping. He was hoping whatever Bahamut had to show him would be quick. He just wanted sometime to himself to think and the academy was the perfect place for that.

 _Mental Mindscape_

" **Open your eyes boy"** Bahamut said calmly.

Naruto opened his eyes and he immediately wished that he would have left them closed. He knew exactly where he was even if nothing was recognizable. He was in Konohagakure it looked much like how it did after Pein destroyed the village, except this time the damage was much more devastating. All the buildings around him were collapsed and most of them were still burning with white flames. The sky was black from all of the smoke and ash. Naruto began to walk unconsciously towards his new home just taking in everything he was shown along the way. Tears began stream down his face during his walk, as he saw bodies of children mangled and burnt to a crisp. Adults had been skewered and ripped apart lying next to the children looking like they had died trying to protect them.

Naruto began to pick up the pace and hoped selfishly that his own family hadn't met the same fate. Once he arrived at his new home he was devastated to see that there was nothing there any more just a large pile of rubble. That's when he noticed his mom laying on the ground several meters away, laying on top of Naruko. He raced over to them and grabbed them and asked if they were okay. That's when he noticed that Naruko was lifeless and that she had already passed away. Naruto began to sob uncontrollably, he had been too late to save his sister or mother. He knew that his mother was dying and that there was no way to save her but he had to try. He put his arms around her and held her close to chest and said "I'm so sorry mom. If only I had been here sooner, I could've protected you and Naruko."

Kushina just looked at him with a soft smile on her face and began to open her mouth to speak.

"NO DON'T TALK, I'LL GET HELP AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE OKAY." Naruto yelled at her as he began to stand up with her in his arms.

With Kushina's final moment at hand she reached up and gently placed her hand on Naruto's cheek. He nuzzled his face into her hand and held it there sobbing knowing that his mother was about to pass away.

"Naruto… Don't cry Babyboy. It's okay, just know that I, your father and your sister all love you. I want you to run and run fast and far. Get away and survive while there's sti- "Kushina's sentence ended abruptly as a small black rod pierced her head. Naruto stood there frozen mortified that his mother had just been killed in his arms and there was nothing he did to stop it.

"Ah there you are little one, I've been looking for you everywhere. I got so tired of looking for you that I decided to start killing people until you showed up for fun. I must say though they didn't put up much of a fight, not even your beloved Hokage with all his fancy teleportation jutsu could even land a hit on me. Oh well now that you're here I can finally kill you and leave this horribly boring planet." A feminine voice said causing Naruto to turn and stare at her for a moment.

" **I'm going to kill you bitch, you killed my family and destroyed my village and now you're going to pay"** Naruto said immediately charging at the woman

"You kill me? Ha don't make me laugh, you may be a god but your still as harmless as fly to me right now. Now be a good god and die for me." She said sweetly as a pitch-black scythe materialized in her right hand.

" **Fuck you!"** Naruto yelled as he lunged at the woman with his fist cocked back.

"Idiot" the woman mumbled mostly to herself as she swung he scythe expertly cleaving Naruto in two.

 _Mental Mindscape_

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Naruto was standing in front of Bahamut in a grassy field. He was still sobbing heavily and shaking from anger. Once he realized he was out of the mental hell Bahamut had put him in he stopped sobbing heavily and attempted to calm down.

"Why?" Naruto asked wiping his tears away.

" **Why what? If you have a question asked it clearly I don't want to read your mind to figure out what you're asking me."** Bahamut asked.

"Why show me that?" Naruto asked

" **I just felt like you needed a reminder not to get too comfortable with this life. You now have a family that cares for you and I don't want to see you squander this life by being complacent. So I showed you my best guess at would happen at your current state. You're a weak and pathetic kid right now, you need to train, and the people you are up against are way out of your league. You can't even protect yourself from them yet and you want to protect others."** Bahamut stated indifferently

Naruto soon came to the realization that Bahamut only showed him what he did in order to help him. He didn't like the method that he used in order to get through to Naruto that he should be doing something productive with his time. He also had to admit to himself it was probably the fastest and most efficient way to get his point across.

"Okay so, what do you want me to do in order for me gain power at a rate that I need too? I'm still just a twelve-year-old for the time being. If I was caught outside of the academy training I would eventually get caught and it would be brought to my father's attention and that's not something we need right now." Naruto asked

" **Tonight, when everyone is asleep send a group clones to the Forest of Death, once they arrive they need to find a clearing in the forest. If there are no clearings tell them to make one discreetly. Once that is done tell them channel their charka into my seal. From there I will make a protective barrier that will keep people away and keep all of sound and destruction inside."** Bahamut replied

"Okay and I take it you want me to send my clones there for the duration of my academy days until I can get to a proper training ground. What exactly will I be training on?" Naruto asked

" **You're wrong, you will be going to forest daily and you will send a clone to the academy to fill in. The only time that will change are the days you will be sparing in the academy. If your clone got popped while sparring with one of the other students it would cause a great deal of problems for you. Also, you will only be training your body physically right now in order to get into fighting shape. We will also be picking out fighting style that best suits you, because right now you're just a kid throwing punches and hoping that you can out last your opponents. Oh, and It's your turn to speak to the class."** Bahamut said closing his eyes preparing to go back to sleep

 _Academy Classroom_

"Naruto... HELLO ANYONE THERE?" Iruka said knocking on top of naruto's head causing all the other classmates to giggle at him.

"Sorry I was just deep in thought about something that's not important right now. My name is Naruto not that you wouldn't know it now after Iruka sensei so kindly yelled it out multiple times I'm sure. What I hope to accomplish is to gain enough power to protect those dear to me as well as myself." Naruto said as he moved Iruka's fist off of his head.

"Well that's a good answer but next time pay attention or you might not graduate because you missed some of the information I put out. Now class leave your stuff at your seats and follow me while I show you where you will perform the academy ninja exams and what you will have to do to pass the academy." Iruka said with a smile.

 _(Time skip Dinner that night)_

"So, how was your first day at the academy? Did you learn anything useful on your first day?" Kushina asked Naruto and Naruko.

"No not really mom, Iruka just showed us the basics of what we will have to master before we are given the opportunity to take the final to graduate. The rest of the day we spent in the classroom getting to know each other." Naruto said bluntly as he was emotionally done with the day.

"I'm surprised that you know that much about what happened today. You slept through everyone's introductions and the rest of the day I could tell that you weren't really there. It was like you were thinking about something the whole day." Naruko said taking a jab at Naruto

"Son, are you sure you're okay you've been acting really strange today. And you slept your first day in the academy, you're not going to be able to sleep and pass the academy. Anything that you want to talk about with us?" Minato asked genuinely concerned about his son.

"I'm sorry I slept today in class, just a sudden wave of drowsiness came over me and I fell asleep. I think it was just that my nerves had finally settled down and I was feeling the aftermath of it. And actually, I wanted to ask mom how to use her Chakra Chains." Naruto replied and then started to eat his food while waiting on seeing how his parents would respond.

"It's okay Naruto just don't let it happen again, otherwise I'll come sit up there in class next to you all day and make you stay awake. As for my Chakra Chains an A-rank technique I don't think you're ready to learn how to use them just yet Naruto. They can seriously harm your body if you don't know what you're doing." Kushina replied to her son with a small smile.

"Please at least just the concept of how to make them. I wouldn't be able to use them anyways just yet like you said. I just want to know how they're made mom." Naruto pleaded

"Well I don't see the harm in telling you how it's done. To start you have to mold your chakra into a chain obviously, but the trick there is making it sturdy and in order to do that you have to compress the chakra to a point where it feels like lead. The denser your chakra the stronger the chain and vice versa the less dense your chakra the more pliable the chain is." Kushina rattled off

"Now, don't try and do this by yourself. Your mom is going to personally teach you and Naruko how to use the chains once you graduate the academy. So till then I forbid both of you from trying to use them. Do you two understand?" Minato said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir." Both Naruto and Naruko replied in unison.

"Good, now how was your day Naruko? Did you manage to learn anything since you didn't fall asleep or zone out the whole day?" Minato chuckled.

"Um no not really daddy, there wasn't much to learn but I did manage to make some new friends. There was also this one guy with a ninja dog puppy and it was soooo cute." Naruko replied with a small squeal.

"I see and who are these new friends of yours? Are they boys?" Minato asked showing Naruto he was just like any other dad worried about his daughter and her choice of romance. However, Naruto felt sorry for whoever she decided to date, that poor boy would have to deal with not only his parents but him as well.

"No daddy they weren't boys, and their names were Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyūga. However we did sit there and talk about all the boys in the class and share who we thought looked the best." Naruko said while holding back her laughter knowing it would rile up her dad.

Minato almost choked on his water when he heard the last part of his daughter's sentence. "What?! And who were these boys? I need to have a talk with them and their parents." Minato exclaimed.

"None of your business daddy, this is girl stuff and you're not a girl so you're not allowed to know." Naruko said back sticking her tongue out causing Kushina and Naruto to laugh.

"But I'm your dad you can tell me anything sweetie." Minato tried desperately to get the information he wanted.

"No, I'm not telling you and that's final dad." Naruko replied.

 _Late that night in Naruto's bedroom_

"You know why I summoned you here, now get to it and don't get caught." Naruto commanded a group of 4 clones in a low voice. The clones saluted in silence and then jumped out the window on and on to his roof and disappeared into the darkness of the night. _Now time to get some training of done and figure out how to use these chains. I don't have time to wait on mom to teach me them, plus if I have to learn a fighting style it would be best to learn one where I can utilize the chains to their full advantage._

" _ **I'm glad to see that you're taking this seriously and actually thinking ahead**_ _."_ Bahamut said.

Naruto ignored his comment and started to focus on compressing his chakra too make it as dense as he possibly could currently. It was extremely difficult for him to compress anything other than a fragment of his charka at one time. Since Naruto's natural chakra reserves were enormous, it reminded him of trying to perform regular clone jutsu. It was like forcing a vast ocean into a single cup, but he kept at it until eventually condensing his chakra became more natural to him. He eventually got to the point to where he could compress at least half of his current chakra at one time. Feeling like this was good enough to move on with the training Naruto summoned four more shadow clones.

"Now I want you four to compress your chakra just like I did and start to attempt to mold into a solid chain. Once you feel like It's battle ready make it materialize from your body." Naruto commanded in a hushed voice careful not to wake anyone up.

The clones nodded and went to work silently. Naruto was about to attempt to join the clones trying to make chains when he saw one of the clones disappear. He stopped and waited to for the memory of why the clone disappeared, when he found out he had to bite his lip in order to keep him from screaming out in frustration. He discovered that the chains would pierce his flesh in order come out, and that would render training method useless. He would have to practice with them with his own body since it wouldn't pop when the chain pierced his flesh, however it would still hurt like bitch.

With a little bit of mental preparation for the pain about to come. He summoned forth 4 chains from his back figuring it would best to get as many as he could out in one go. The chains he summoned were solid black with red lines and engravings on each individual chain. The pain was excruciating and made Naruto tear up, still wanting to see what he could do with the chains he moved them around freely as if they were just another limb. Every little movement caused Naruto a great deal of agony, since his wounds were so fresh and it caused Naruto to wonder how anyone used this technique. After about 5 minutes of trying to get use to the chains Naruto gave up temporarily due to pain, he knew there had to be some secret to use the chains without this pain but he didn't know what it was.

" _Damn it, it looks like I'll have to wait until mom teaches us how to use them after all. I'm sure she knows how to use them without all of this pain. If I ask her anymore about the chains she will probably get suspicious of me and know that I've tried to use the chains. I guess for now I just have to worry about my back that's gashed opened leaking blood and call it a day."_

Naruto looked over his shoulders at his four wounds and was shocked to see that they were already closing up. He was stunned to see that he was able to heal like that still, he was only able to heal like that in his past life due to the Nine-Tails.

" **It seems like you already knew how to draw upon my energy subconsciously to heal your wounds. That's good but your going to need to able to heal your wounds much faster than that kid. But don't worry you're going to get plenty of practice healing wounds in these next few weeks. The training your about to under go isn't going to be just simple physical training."** Bahamut growled.

" _Well whatever you have in mind I'm ready to for it. Whatever it takes to get stronger, I can't stand being so weak that I can't even protect anyone I care about."_ Naruto responded.

" **Good now get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for you kid**." Bahamut said cancelling their mental link.

With a smirk Naruto went to his bed and grabbed the towel from this morning and wiped up the blood from the floor so no one else would figure out what he was doing. Then he was stuck with the dilemma of what to do with the towel and decided it was best just burn it to make sure no one found it.

Making the tiger hand seal Naruto molded his chakra into a small red flame and set the towel on fire. He watched it burn until it was about to burn his fingers and then he tossed out the window and up into the sky. He continued to watch until nothing was left but the ash that had been carried away with the wind.

 _Forest of Death Training Grounds_

"So, what am I going to be doing today?" Naruto asked seemingly no one.

" **You're going to be doing a circuit workout to mostly focus on breaking down your muscles and training you to be able to walk properly and then eventually run again. Then around noon we will swap to working out your fighting style and seeing how well you can do jutsu."** Bahamut said with a chuckle

"What do you mean be able to walk and run again? I can do that already, I had my clones help me out yesterday getting use to my old body." Naruto retorted.

Bahamut just laughed for a second which was totally new to Naruto. He never heard Bahamut laugh, he was always serious with him that it really unnerved him. He knew that today was going to be a rough day for him but he knew that his tough day just got a whole lot worse than what he was expecting.

" **It would be best if you lay flat on your stomach for a second."** Bahamut told Naruto.

Naruto nodded wondering what the hell he was about to experience, when suddenly he felt as if Chōji was sitting on top of him with his expansion jutsu activated. He tried to get up but only managed to get on to his knees finding it nearly impossible to stand. Then he noticed that his seal was glowing temporarily and then it faded.

"What the hell just happened? What did you do to me?" Naruto asked panicking.

" **Well the gravitational pull of your planets gravity is 9.8 m/s² and now times that by 10 and that's effectively what you're feeling right now."** Bahamut replied.

"What? I'm lost. Can you put that in terms I can understand please?" Naruto asked struggling to check his breath.

" **You're seriously asking me this? Wow I've seriously overestimated your basic intelligence. From now on you will also send clones to the library to read every book in there so you can retain at least some of that knowledge. I know you know how to use the Transformation Technique so it won't be an issue of you getting caught. Now to answer your question in terms that you would understand, the gravity that you have been use to for your whole life has just been multiplied by 10 in order to strain your muscles severely. Also, since I see that your breathing normal now I want you to walk the parameter of the barrier until you feel like you can run, and don't forget that I know what you're feeling since I'm sealed inside of you so no slacking off kid."** Bahamut explained

Several Hours Later

" **Stop you're done with the morning portion of your training."** Bahamut commanded Naruto.

Once Naruto heard Bahamut give him the order to stop training he fell to the ground with a thud. It was only noon and he was already exhausted. His body was aching in pain, all of his muscles had been pushed way past their normal limit however thanks to Naruto's healing he was able to continue. _"How the hell do Rock Lee and Guy Sensei train like they do? I've barely done half of what they do on a daily basis and I'm totally exhausted."_ Pushing the taught out of his mind Naruto stood up ready for Bahamut to give him his next set of instructions.

" **What jutsu can you use other than a Rasengan and its variants? No, the sexy jutsu doesn't count either."** Bahamut asked calmly

"Well… I can summon toads but other than that, nothing really if I'm honest." Naruto stated sulking his head knowing that wasn't really good for him.

" **That all changes today, pick three elements that you would like to specialize in and we will go from there."** Bahamut said.

"Well I would like to use Wind, Water and Lighting nature elements." Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

" **I see that you picked out the chakra natures with the highest lethal potency any reason why you picked those three?"** Bahamut asked him even though he already knew the answer.

"Well If I have to fight powerful opponents I want to have a wide variety of kill shots." Naruto said calmly

" **Okay fair enough. For the rest of the afternoon you will make three groups of clones, these groups will practice the basics of forming the elemental chakra. One group will handle lightning release, the next will handle water release and the final group will procced to fight and beat the shit out of you."** Bahamut chuckled.

"What? Why wouldn't they practice wind?" Naruto asked summoning a large multitude of clones and dividing them into groups to begin the training.

" **Well your natural element is wind and you already know how to use that element well… and I want to see how you fight again. No jutsu is allowed for you only hand to hand combat. Now stop asking questions and get to it."** Bahamut commanded.

 _End of Training Session_

Naruto laid on the ground bruised badly with multiple broken bones that were already starting to heal at a rapid pace. " _Fucking clones, I never even got a good hit on them. It was just hours of getting my ass beat mercilessly for no reason_." Naruto thought to himself.

" **Well I thought it was hilarious, and it wasn't for no reason. It was mostly to increase your pain tolerance. Now take these scrolls that I made for you."** Bahamut said causing 4 scrolls to appear next to him.

"Thanks, I'll open them when my arm is fully mended back together." Naruto replied trying to stand up once again.

" **Inside of them are 3 Jutsu for each element that you have chosen. In total there will be 9 Jutsu that you have to master before the end of the academy. Inside the forth scroll is your new fighting style, it's called tiger style. It focuses on either evading your opponents with high speed until an opening appears or taking a beating and hopefully grabbing your opponent to go for a kill shot. I thought that it would be perfect for you, you will also master the basics of this by the end of academy. Now head home you should make it home right after your sister."** Bahamut said.

 _Academy Graduation_

"I couldn't be prouder of you guys, you all passed the final exam with flying colors. I know that you will all make excellent genin, but make sure to keep learning because if you don't you won't survive out in the ninja world." Iruka said while tearing up.

After wiping his tears and taking a deep breath Iruka made his way to the podium. Which was in front of a row of jonin which their new sensei would presumably be. "Now that you are all genin I would like to introduce you to your new Jonin sensei. I will call out teams and the jonin sensei that will be your team leader."

"Team 7 Naruko Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your jonin sensei will be Kushina Uzumaki."

"Team 8 Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi. Your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your jonin sensei will be Itachi Uchiha."

"You are now dismissed to your jonin sensei."

A/N

First off, I would like to think my amazing beta for all that he has done. Secondly sorry if the pace of the story is starting off a bit slow. I promise that things will start to pick up here in the next few chapters. Yes, I made Itachi a sensei. Why? Because I can. The whole Uchiha clan is alive now might as well use them. And as always and grips, complaints and suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys next week for chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. I do own all the original characters however.

Example 1 "regular conversation"

Example 2 " **Really pissed/Demon or Tailed Beast** "

Example 3 " _Location Change or inner thoughts_ "

Iruka looked down at his class one final time and then stepped of the podium. He walked past the jonin and smiled knowing that he had done a good job teaching his students and that they would go far in the ninja world. Before he got to the door he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"I really hope that you didn't let this group of kids become too soft about being a ninja. A lot of them are future clan heads and can't afford to be soft." Kakashi said with an eye smile but Iruka knew that he was being serious.

"Well I'm not the type of teacher to expose them to the harsh reality of being a ninja. All I do is teach them the basics of being a ninja. After all it's up to you if you feel like they're ready to be a ninja of Konohagakure." Iruka said firmly trying to stand his ground against Kakashi.

"Stop trying to hassle him Kakashi, you know he is a great teacher and that he taught the children everything they needed to know. In time they will learn the harsh reality of becoming a ninja and from there it's up to us to guide them and help them grow into great ninja. It happens with every batch of fresh genin, just try to remember you were a genin once too." Kushina said with a motherly smile. Iruka smiled at her, thanking her for coming to his aid.

"I assume everyone will be ready around noon tomorrow for their test?" Itachi said indifferently, leaning against the wall still. Kushina and Kakashi nodded in agreement. With the nods of approval Itachi walked over to the podium and cleared his throat to get the attention of the genin who were now talking amongst themselves.

"Tomorrow you will meet me and the rest of the Jonin at the third training ground at noon. Feel free to spend the rest of the day as you please. However, if you are late there will be consequences." After Itachi finished talking he moved away from the podium and out of the classroom with the rest of the other jonin sensei.

After the jonin left the classroom, most of the freshly promoted genin gave a sigh of relief that they didn't know they were even holding in. Shortly after they started to talk amongst themselves congratulating one another for graduating from the academy and formally introducing themselves to their new teammates. All except Naruto who just had his down on his desk.

 _Wow I never would have thought that he would have become a jonin sensei in this life. Well to be fair I never even thought about him being anything other than a member of the Akatsuki. I guess I should be glad that he is my sensei in this life. I could probably learn a lot from him, but I still need to be wary of him. I know that he was also working with that son of bitch Danzo before he massacred his clan so I don't know if that is still the same in this life._

" **Good you're finally using your head a little. Just keep in mind that you're no longer the Nine-Tails Jinchūriki in this life. Danzo won't be trying to use you as a weapon, but he will be trying to get a hand on your sister and control her for the purpose of war."** Bahamut giggled in Naruto's mind.

"I would love to see him try, it won't just be me that is after him this time but my father and mother as well." Naruto said back to Bahamut.

Naruto felt a hand slam down on his desk. He looked up and saw Kiba Inuzuka staring down at him with Akamaru on top of his head.

"I knew you weren't sleeping, you must have been thinking about our good luck." Kiba said with a grin. Naruto just looked at him puzzled showing Kiba he had no clue what he was talking about.

"C'mon man you know what I'm talking about. Were both on teams surrounded with women, well you have Itachi sensei on your team but our sensei don't count." Kiba said with a grin.

"Yeah…What's your point Kiba?" Naruto said trying to avoid talking about the possibility of Kiba with his sister.

"He means that you're on the team with the most beautiful kunoichi in Konoha and that he thought he had a chance to get in our pants." Ino said walking up to Naruto's desk along with Hinata and Satsuki.

Kiba visibly palled at the sound of her voice, not even a single mission in and he was already going be called a pervert. He clamored to come up with something to say to get Ino off of the topic but failed as Ino cut him off.

"Naruto you weren't thinking about trying anything with me or Hinata were you?" Ino asked innocently but Naruto saw right through her act.

"No, I wasn't thinking about that Ino." Naruto replied.

"Aww then what's wrong? Are we not attractive to you Naruto?" Ino said making a puppy face. This caused Satsuki and Hinata to giggle showing that they were enjoying messing with him.

 _I have to put a stop to this now. I need her and Hinata to be serious when they're around me, their lives will be on the line constantly. I guess the best way to accomplish that right now is to give them the cold shoulder._

"I have to go if you'll excuse me." Naruto replied as he got up and started walking past the group of girls when he felt Ino grab him by his shoulder and stop him from moving forward.

"Naruto just answer the question were not going to bite…Unless you're into that" Ino said with a smirk, getting even Kiba to giggle at his predicament.

Naruto then turned around to face her and removed her hand from his shoulder. By this time the whole classroom was silent and waiting on Naruto's response. Naruto let out a sigh of disappointment, he knew there wasn't any way he was getting out of this without hurting her feelings temporarily. _Well here goes nothing._

"Ino… Shut up. You're disgracing not only yourself, but your clan as well. You're a ninja of Konoha now, so stop acting like a child and grow up. If you want sexual attention to make yourself feel good then badger Kiba I'm sure he will give you plenty. Otherwise keep that shit to yourself, I don't have time to play these immature games with you." Naruto replied with a cold stare.

"Hey man keep me out of this!" Kiba blurted out trying not to get caught in the crossfire of the two blondes.

"Well I see you managed to form a small backbone after becoming a genin. It's either that or someone pissed in your cornflakes this morning. It's okay Naruto, go where ever you need too, you're my teammate now so I have plenty of time to break you." Ino retorted with a snicker.

"Whatever you say Ino." Naruto mumbled mostly to himself but everyone heard it as he left the room. He was now worried that his actions had the opposite effect of what he had intended. Once he was out of the school he rushed off to the Konoha Library to help increase his basic knowledge.

 _Meanwhile in the Academy_

"Satsuki do you know if anything happened to Naruto? He hasn't been the same since we've joined the academy. The way he just snapped at Ino was really uncalled for." Naruko asked a little worried about her brother.

"No, not that I'm aware of, and you're right he used to be a small bundle of joy and now he just feels really distant. And yeah, it's okay though she can take it. Plus, she might be trying to get with your brother now, you know she likes the ones that play hard to get." Satsuki replied laughing.

"It was probably the stress of the academy, and I guess once the stress of having to become a ninja was lifted he didn't know how to take it and just snapped at Ino. Oh well I'm sure he will come back around soon he's not the type of person to be down in the dumps for long." Naruko replied while smiling.

"Hey Naruko and Satsuki want go out to eat to celebrate graduation?" Kiba shouted out across the class room. After a few seconds his cheeks turned a bright shade of red realizing how it came across to them.

"N-No I didn't mean it like that I swear, everyone else is going to head over to Chōji's place for lunch and we just wanted to see if you wanted to come." Kiba stammered.

Satsuki looked over at Ino and Sakura to get conformation from them. When they both nodded she said that her and Naruko would be glad to come and lunch with them.

 _Time skip. Around 20 minutes till dinner at the Uzumaki's_

Naruto was mentally and physically exhausted from today. After he left the school he sent a group of 20 clones to the library and transformed them all into different people to disguise them. While his clones were busy studying he went to his secret training ground to let off some steam and practice his jutsu and fighting style. Needless to say, he wound up getting his ass handed to him, but he managed to pop a hundred or so before he was taken down. He still hated the fact that they knew his every move before he could make it, well that and that Bahamut decided to increase the gravitational pull on his seal as a graduation gift.

When he made it home he went straight to the shower just to relax. Naruto was so spaced out in his on personal agony that he didn't notice the multiple girly hygiene bags in bathroom that didn't belong to Naruko and the giggles and shrieks that were coming from her room. As Naruto finished up with his shower he heard his mother call out his name and tell him that dinner was almost ready. Without a second thought Naruto left the bathroom in just a clean pair of pajama pants and a towel hanging off his shoulders just like he normally did. That's when he wished he would've paid more attention to his surroundings, all of his female classmates were in the middle of the hall unintentionally blocking him from getting in his room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked tightening his grip on the towel so it wouldn't move and reveal his seal accidentally.

"What's it look like were doing dummy? We're having a sleep over. Kami I hope that my teammate isn't this oblivious about everything" Ino was the first to respond trying to get a mental jab at Naruto.

"If you would have come to the graduation lunch that we all had, you would've know about this and brought a shirt into the bathroom as well. Or did you just want to show off your body to your classmates? Maybe your new teammate Ino?" Naruko teased resisting the urge to burst out in laughter.

At the end of the Naruko's statement Naruto turned bright red. He wasn't use to being half naked in front of a large group of girls that were technically his age. By this time all the girls had start to check Naruto out, he wasn't overly bulky but he wasn't a twig either. His muscles were now well defined due to the intense gravity training he had to endure on a daily basis. In his opinion he still had a long ways to go from getting to where he wanted and needed his body to be however, the group of kunoichi in front of him thought otherwise.

"You know that's not the case sis, I didn't even know they were coming over. Plus my body is not something I'm proud of, I still have a long ways to go before it will be combat ready. And I would've come to the lunch if someone would've invited me." Naruto replied trying his hardest to regain his composure.

"Well if you didn't blow up on Ino and walk out the classroom before we could invite you, we would've." Sakura chimed in already recovered from the temporary shock of seeing Naruto of all people so well defined.

"Well anyways we can torture you about this later, dinner is almost ready. Make sure you put a shirt on before you come downstairs." Naruko giggled and walked past Naruto with the rest of the girls following her downstairs. Naruto sighed in relief that they were now gone temporarily.

 _Dinner._

"Now everyone take a seat. Just be sure to leave me and Minato a seat." Kushina called out from the kitchen turning off the stove and picking up the mess she made cooking.

In front of the group of freshly promoted genin was a small array of fish and a few other dishes. Naruto took a seat near the fish so he wouldn't have to constantly ask for more. Satsuki took a seat on his right and Sakura took the other on his left. Across the table Hinata sat in front of him with Naruko on her right and Ino on her left. By the time they had chosen their seats Minato and Kushina came in carrying a small loaf of bread for the group.

"Well how does it feel now that your officially genin of Konoha?" Minato asked the group as he sat down.

All at once he was bombarded with replies from each of the genin except Naruto and Naruko who figured that would happen. This caused the two to laugh and smile at each other earning a playful glare from their teammates. Once they had all told Minato how they felt Naruko chimed saying that it was "Sooooo Awesome" that her mother was her sensei but questioned why Naruto wasn't on her team.

"Well your father and I, thought it would be best if he learned from Itachi. He is a prodigy of Uchiha clan and one of the best ninja here in Konoha. Plus he personally requested to teach Naruto." Kushina stated.

This immediately caused Naruto to tense up which his mother and father noticed but didn't say anything. _Why did he request me? What the hell did I do? Maybe he saw me training and wanted me on his team? Or maybe it's because he wants to find out about my sister for Danzo and is using me as a way to gather information._ All of these thoughts were racing through his head when it was interrupted by Naruko.

"What about the Chakra Chains he wanted to learn? You said you would teach both of us how to use them." Naruko questioned.

"I will teach you both like I said I would, you will see what I mean tomorrow." Kushina said with a small smile. This caused the group of genin to burst out in a cluster of question about what was going to happen tomorrow. However they didn't get anything more than that as Kushina refused to answer any of the questions. When they started to ask Minato questions he just claimed it was up to the Jonin sensei what was going to happen with their training. Minato noticed that his son was still silent and staring off into space, he felt worried for his son. Naruto had been acting weird ever since he joined the academy and like any parent he wanted to know what was going on with his child.

"Naruto you haven't said much this dinner. Is there something on your mind?" Minato asked.

"No, it's nothing dad. I just don't feel too well, may I be excused from dinner?" Naruto replied.

Minato was stunned by Naruto's request as well as everyone else at the table. Everyone had been cheerful and happy until just now. It felt like the entire atmosphere changed around them and the room felt as if the temperature plummeted. Kushina looked over at Minato and gave a small nod of approval. Knowing that they would have to have a talk as family about this later Minato told Naruto he could go. Naruto thanked them both and told everyone goodnight and went to his room after carrying his plate to the sink.

After he made it to his room he fell into his bed not even bothering to set his alarm clock. He was up before it went off anyways most of the time due to the reoccurring nightmare he had been having. Ever since Bahamut showed him his personal hell, he would always dream of losing his mother right in his arms every night with no escape. Even with all the thought's that were rapidly running through his head he managed to fall asleep quickly due to the exhaustion of his training session.

 _Noon next day. Third Training Ground_

"Now that everyone is here were are going to begin. Today you will take a practical test to see if you're ready to be a genin or not. Those who fail this test will be sent back to the academy for an additional year." Kakashi said loud enough so everyone could hear him.

"WHAT?!" was the collective response of all of the genin ninja. Even Naruto was forced to play along and act shocked.

"You heard me, I didn't stutter." Kakashi responded pulling out his limited edition book of Icha Icha in the process.

"This is going to be such a drag, but it would be an even bigger drag if I failed. So what's our test sensei?" Shikamaru asked.

"There are going to be three bells. Each Jonin will have a single bell attached to their waist. You will have until dusk to secure a bell for yourself. If you fail to have a piece of the bell by the end of the exam, you will be sent back to the academy. The remaining ninja will be able to train and become proper genin." Itachi spoke up while grabbing Kakashi's book and setting it ablaze with a small fireball jutsu. This caused Kakashi to faint since it was his limited edition book.

"You also can choose any sensei you want to get the bell from, it doesn't have to be your proper sensei. I should warn you though if you don't come after us with intent to kill, you won't get the bells." Kushina added in with a small smile.

"Good now that we have explained all of the rules let's begin." Itachi said carrying a temporarily unconscious Kakashi. With a poof of smoke all three Jonin sensei disappeared by using the Body Flicker Technique. This caused chaos to erupt throughout the group of genin.

"Only three of us are going to pass?" Kiba yelled out to seemingly no one.

"Well I'm going to get that bell before you!" Sakura called out to Kiba.

"Fat Chance!" He shouted back.

The genin stood there for moment bickering on who would get a bell and who deserved a bell. When an idea came to Shikamaru's head.

"Everyone shut up, I figured something out." Shikamaru called out. No one seemed to notice though, everyone was too busy yelling at each to notice anything else. He walked over to Naruko and distracted her from her argument enough to get her to understand that he had a plan. She walked to the middle of the field they were standing in with Shikamaru beside her.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Naruko yelled out at the top of her lungs. Almost immediately everyone's head snapped towards her.

"Good now that everyone is quiet Shikamaru has an idea on how we can all pass this exam" Naruko said rubbing her throat.

"Why didn't you say anything, Shika?" Chōji asked.

"I did but no one paid attention to me as you were all arguing with each other. Now if I remember correctly Itachi sensei said we all had to have a piece of the bell by the end of day. He didn't say that we all had to have the bell just that we have till dusk to obtain one." Shikamaru stated.

"How are we going to get one from a Jonin though? We are all just genin after all." Hinata asked

"Simple there are nine of us and three Jonin sensei. We just have to get one bell and split it into nine pieces. Each Jonin carries a single bell so we only have to go against one Jonin. It will be a nine versus one, the whole time eventually we will tire them out enough to grab the bell." Shikamaru replied.

"So which Sensei are we going after?" Satsuki asked.

"I propose we go after Kakashi he seems like he is the weakest sensei out of the three." Kiba suggested.

"All in favor raise your hand." Naruko commanded.

Eight hands raised up in the air. Everyone was feeling confident in this new plan until Naruko got the count of eight and not nine. Before she could say anything to Naruto she was interrupted.

"Naruto why didn't you raise your hand? Are you too chicken to go against a Jonin?" Ino asked.

"No it's not that I just want to see if I can manage to get a bell from one of the stronger sensei. If I don't have a bell by mid-day then I will join up with you guys and help you take on Kakashi sensei." Naruto replied

"That's fine with me Naruto but if we get the bell before you show up to help we won't give you a piece. Are you okay with taking that risk?" Chōji asked.

Everyone else nodded in agreement to Chōji's statement it only seemed fair to them. If he wasn't there to help then he shouldn't get a piece of the bell.

"Naruto don't be stupid you know you won't get a bell by yourself, just come with us." Naruko pleaded with him

"Well I guess I'll never know until I try right? It'll be fine, besides I'm only giving myself half of the day to get it. If I don't then I will come join you guys, and were wasting time by talking about this for so long." Naruto pointed out.

"He's right we should get moving Naruko. Hinata can you use your Byakugan to look for our jonin sensei?" Shikamaru interjected.

Hinata then activated her Byakugan as requested by Shikamaru and began to look for any signs of there jonin sensei. Much to her surprise they were much closer than she expected, so close that they definitely heard every word they said in the training ground. Kakashi was in a bush directly north of them reading another Icha Icha book, Kushina was northwest of them in a tree near the river bank and Itachi was northeast sitting under a tree spinning a kunai on his finger.

"I got their locations, Naruto which sensei did you want to go after?" Hinata asked.

"Itachi" Naruto said bluntly while stretching out his arms.

"Okay he's northeast sitting in the shade of a tree about 15 meters from us, and everyone else follow me Kakashi is directly north from us." Hinata instructed getting a nod from everyone before setting off to face Kakashi.

Naruto took a seat in the middle of the clearing and waited until he heard his teammates trying to get the bells from Kakashi. He smirked at the thought of it and how his old team had failed miserably at trying to get the bells but still managed to pass. He knew that his teammates would pass even if they didn't get the bell due to them showing the necessary team work, but he wanted to see how strong he had become since he began training with Bahamut and what better way than to fight Itachi of all people. Deciding that all of his teammates were now more than busy to see his fight, he stood up and called for Itachi to meet him in the clearing. It didn't surprise Naruto that nothing happened, he just hoped Itachi would come out due to sheer luck instead of having to force him out.

"Fine, I'll play it your way but it would be within your best interest not to underestimate me." Naruto called out. He then grabbed a kunai from his weapons pouch on his leg and threw it straight at him with full force.

Itachi was getting ready to deflect the kunai and send one back at him when suddenly the kunai popped into a cloud of smoke. A clone erupted from the cloud of smoke with his fist cocked back ready to swing on the surprised Itachi. Before the clone could make contact with Itachi's face it was popped with a swift jab from the hand Itachi wasn't holding the Kunai in.

"HA, you should have saw the look on your face when my clone popped from that kunai. You might want to check your pants." Naruto roared seeing if he could provoke Itachi out in the open.

" _How did he know what my face looked like when I saw the clone, I was concealed from his view. Wait there's no way he knows the shadow clone jutsu. If so he would be completed exhausted and drained from using it."_ Itachi thought to himself while changing locations to see if Naruto could find him. And to get closer to Kushina to see if she knew anything about her son know that technique

Naruto let out a sigh once he noticed Itachi was just relocating instead of coming out into the clearing. He knew that Itachi had no reason to be out in the open but Naruto's patience was running low. There were questions he had for the man and he told his team he would be back by mid-day so he was wasting time playing this cat and mouse game.

"Mom you might want to move back. If you don't, well I gave you fair warning." Naruto said with a sheepish grin as he pulled out another kunai. This time the kunai had an explosive tag on the end. Once again Naruto threw the kunai at Itachi's general direction. Mid-way through the throw Naruto made a few hand signs and yelled out "Kunai Shadow Clone Technique." Instantly the one explosive kunai transformed into a 100 explosive kunai about to completely obliterate the landscape Itachi and Kushina were hiding behind.

Kushina gaped in awe of what her son could do. As far as she knew he didn't know anything other than what the academy had taught him and he did a little extra physical exercise on his on own. Nothing like this though, that was an A-rank jutsu. But she didn't have time to think for long before she quickly summoned her chains to shield her and Itachi from the blast that left them totally exposed against the barren landscape.

"WHAT? You can use Chakra Chains in a defensive nature like that? How come I never thought of that?" Naruto question his mother who was releasing her chains from around her and Itachi.

"What do you mean how come you never thought of it? And where the hell did you learn how to do those jutsu, they're hidden jutsu for a reason?!" Kushina asked her son trying to control her shock.

"A ninja never reveals his secrets to the enemy, you should know that mom. I'll make you a deal though if you and Itachi can manage to capture me I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just a fair warning though I won't go easy on you just because you're my mother." Naruto proposed.

"What's in for you though?" Itachi asked wondering what the hell he had to gain by fighting an impossible battle.

"Well let's see, I get to kick your ass and I get the bells to come to me instead of chasing you down. So, you accept my proposal?" Naruto asked the pair.

Itachi looked over at Kushina and the pair of Jonin simply nodded at each other before charging Naruto.

"Well you could've at least said yes before you attacked me." Naruto shrugged as he began preparing hand seals. That's when time began to slow down to a sudden stop for Naruto.

" **Are you sure you want to do this? If you go all out against these two you'll raise a lot of questions."** Bahamut stated interrupting the fun Naruto was about to have.

"I can't hold back much longer, everyone I know and care about is in mortal danger and they don't know about it. I need them to train harder and become stronger in case I'm not there to protect them from harm. And I kind of need to kick Itachi's ass for personal reasons." Naruto stated.

" **Okay well since your going all out in order to help your loved one's chances of survival I'll help. Focus a tiny bit of chakra into your tattoo and the gravity seal will be released."** Bahamut replied.

"Thanks now if you don't mind I would like to go kick some ass." Naruto smiled genuinely happy that he was finally going to relive some of the pain Itachi had caused him in his past life.

" **Just don't kill Itachi."** Bahamut grumbled. Then time began to flow back to normal and once again Kushina and Itachi were charging towards him at full speed.

A/N

Sorry for the cliff hanger at the end but I think you're really going to enjoy the next chapter. Also, I'm sorry for the late upload I got new dog (Siberian Husky) this week and that seriously eats away at the time I had to write this story. But I have schedule now for him so next week's chapter should be on time. Regarding the story I'm thinking on making Naruto leave the village temporarily so let me know what you think about that. I'll probably put up a poll to let you decide. I also listed the jutsu below and No I don't own these jutsu that's why I left the wiki links.

….

Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique- A-rank offensive technique

wiki/Shuriken_Shadow_Clone_Technique

Shadow Clone- B-Rank

wiki/Shadow_Clone_Technique


End file.
